Screw You, Harry Smith!
Screw You, Harry Smith! is an episode of The Bully TV series that was originally aired in April 2015. Synopsis Harry ponders over whether he has any part to play in the reasons why his life is so unfair. Plot The episode opens in the Colham High School canteen, where Greta Appleton is serving everybody stew as usual. Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre jump the queue by shoving away Blair Cameron, Michael Sinclair and Robbie Stevenson. Harry Smith and David Marshall catch them in the act - Harry and Mae argue about it, holding up everybody waiting in line. The squabble goes on until the canteen closes - Harry, Mae and everyone still in the queue can't buy any lunch. Two minutes later, everyone has left except Harry and Mae. The latter screams at Greta from behind the glass shutter when Robert Sullivan walks in and hears the commotion. Harry sneaks off while the strict head teacher punishes Mae with detention. She deems the whole situation as Harry's fault, as she usually does when she doesn't get her own way. Suddenly David strolls down the corridor, asking Harry why Mae is ten times moodier than usual. Harry explains what happened in the canteen and the pair decide to show off their best farts to help them forget about it. Catriona McMillan catches David doing a really smelly one and gives him detention too. David blames Harry for the punishment, and so do Caleb McKinnon, Jack Jackson and Isaac Hockridge, who also end up in detention for joining in with the farting. Harry sneaks away. Harry starts to think about whether it's his fault his life sucks so much. He blames Grace Smith and Liam Smith for wanting to moan at him all the time, James Smith for being unbearably annoying, Mae MacDonald for her constant moodiness, the trickster who ruined his date with Zoe Kennedy, Ryan McLintock for stealing Pamela Milne's attention, and his classmates for being either complete airheads or nerdy know-it-alls; the episode cuts to the class singing We Dunno. After Harry's flashbacks end, he suddenly believes that he plays no part in any of his downfalls. He feels one last rumble of gas in his stomach and lets out an enormous fart, which causes Jordan Sanderson to slip and drop a whole tray of toilet cleaner bottles he is carrying to the loos, as he is the class representative for the day. Toilet cleaner splatters everywhere, covering Jordan, Amy Wilson and Elshan Ghasnavi. Harry dismisses it as not his fault and goes outside while Samuel Davidson sends the three messy pupils to detention. Harry soon bumps into Fiona Rivers, who stumbles into the boys toilets. Svörfuður Hilmarsson is washing his hands when he screams and runs into a cubicle, thinking Fiona is stalking him again. She is also dragged into detention when Emma Kenn hears the incident. In the school playground, he kicks a stone which trips up James Smith, Tim McDade, Gordon Cameron and Paul McEwan. Charles Hopkins gets the blame and is sent to the detention hall by Walter Wheeler. Harry strolls past Alan Ross, Jamie Wallace, Anthony Amsden and Dave Milliband, who are playing football together. Harry does an overhead kick that makes the ball hit Catriona McMillan in the face - Alan, Jamie, Anthony and Dave all go to detention. Soon, Vicky McIntyre starts to follow Harry. He turns her towards the open school gates where she sees Edvard Andersson hobbling past. She dashes up to Edvard, pushes him over and bites his injured leg, causing him to scream. He classifies the scenarios as not his fault once again, then Robert Sullivan hears Edvard's yell and sends Harry and Vicky to detention. In the detention hall, almost every seat is taken by all the pupils caught in the situations that were 'not Harry's fault'. They all shout "SCREW YOU, HARRY SMITH!" in unison. Harry spends the rest of the day sulking. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes